This invention relates generally to mini blind cleaning and particularly to a support system that enables a mini blind to be temporarily supported in an area where it may be subjected to a thorough cleaning, including the use of soap and water, without mess.
Mini blinds of all varieties are in common usage today as window coverings. As is well known, a mini blind consists of a rigid spline from which a plurality of horizontally disposed slats is supported for limited rotational movement to provide a desired shade effect. It should be noted that the term “mini blind” as used herein is intended to encompass all types of Venetian blinds which include a plurality of parallel light blocking slats that are movable in unison. The slats of the mini blind may also be conventionally raised or lowered in a progressive manner. For example, the slats may be fully raised for ease of installation and removal of the mini blind.
Mini blinds of all varieties are in common usage today as window coverings. As is well known, a mini blind consists of a rigid spine from which a plurality of horizontally disposed slats is supported for limited rotational movement to provide a desired shade effect. It should be noted that the term “mini blind” as used herein is intended to encompass all types of Venetian blinds which include a plurality of parallel light blocking slats that are movable in unison. The slats of the mini blind may also be conventionally raised or lowered in a progressive manner. For example, the slats may be fully raised for ease of installation and removal of the mini blind.